Stephen Bonnet
|Deathdate= July 10, 1776 (age ) |Marital= |Alias= |Title= |Gender= Male |Height= 6' |Hair= Blond |Eyes= Green |Skin= Fair |Family Members = |Occupation= *Smuggler *Pirate |Clan= |Nationality= Irish |drums=true|fiery=true|breath=true |Actor =Edward Speleers |Seasons =season4 }} Stephen Bonnet is a pirate, smuggler, sometime murderer and all-round disreputable character, whom Jamie and Claire Fraser first meet as they leave Charleston, South Carolina. Personal History Bonnet was orphaned at an early age in , Ireland, and grew up self-sufficient by working as a cabin boy aboard trading ships. When he was seventeen, he found work in Inverness building the foundation of a house, where he was nearly used as a human sacrifice to fulfill an ancient custom. From that point on, he made seafaring his occupation, rather than work on land. Outlander series |-|Drums of Autumn= }} |-|The Fiery Cross= Things do not go as planned; Bonnet, instead of appearing at Wylie's Landing, comes upon Claire with Jemmy near Wilmington. Claire tells Bonnet that Jemmy is her own son, but he doesn't believe her – he knows Jemmy is Brianna's son, and still believes he is the father. Brianna and Marsali along with Germain and wee Joan come upon the scene. Bonnet tells them that Jamie and Roger are already dead. Bonnet also reveals that he and Lieutenant Wolff are the ones that had attacked Jocasta and Duncan on their wedding day, Wolff having learned of the Frenchman's gold from Dr. Rawlings. The pair had conspired to steal the gold. Wolff killed the slave Betty in order to cover his tracks from his failed attempt on Duncan's life. The confrontation ends as Brianna shoots Bonnet in the groin. He flees, the extent of his injury uncertain and leaving the family unsure if he survived. }} |-|A Breath of Snow and Ashes= Bonnet then takes Brianna to his house on Ocracoke, where he presents her for sale to prospective buyers. Brianna discovers Phaedre working in the kitchens of Bonnet's house. Roger and the Frasers encounter Manfred McGillivray and the whore, Hepzibah, whom Brianna had met aboard Bonnet's ship. Based on her information, they hire a fishing boat to take them to Ocracoke, where they search the island for clues of Brianna's whereabouts. Roger finds a stone circle, and a slave ship approaches the island. Roger and the Frasers succeed in rescuing Brianna and capturing Bonnet. Roger and Jamie give Brianna three choices: she can kill Bonnet herself, they will kill Bonnet, or they will deliver him to the authorities to stand trial. Brianna chooses the third option, expecting that he will be found guilty and hanged. Bonnet is found guilty and sentenced to death by drowning. Knowing this is his greatest fear, Brianna, accompanied by Roger, takes a boat out to where Bonnet is tied to a post in the harbor at rising tide. As the water reaches his neck, Brianna shoots him in the head. }} Personality Bonnet likes to think himself something of a gentleman, but at his core he is as cold and ruthless as one might expect of a hardened criminal. He lacks almost completely in morals and compassion, though when he did think that Jeremiah MacKenzie was his son, he showed some vestiges of compassion in giving Brianna a valuable black diamond, to be used for the child's welfare. Physical Appearance Bonnet had a tall, powerful frame and a barrel chest, his features coarsely handsome and his eyes pale green. He was a few inches shorter than Jamie, with a slightly crooked nose and a small scar by the corner of his mouth. By Claire's assessment, he was the sort of man who attracted women easily. Name *'Stephen' is from the Greek name Στεφανος (Stephanos) meaning "crown".Behind the Name: Stephen. Accessed 01 July 2016 *'Bonnet' is from the Latin given name Bonitus meaning "good".Behind the Name Surname: Bonnet. Accessed 01 July 2016 Trivia *While Stephen Bonnet of the Outlander series is fictional, Diana Gabaldon has said that it is possible he is illegitimately descended from the real historical figure, . *Bonnet cannot read or write, and therefore does not trust receipts or paper money as payment, only gold or objects of intrinsic value. TV series English actor Ed Speleers portrays Stephen Bonnet on the Outlander television adaptation.‘Outlander’: Maria Doyle Kennedy & Ed Speleers Join Season 4 Cast – October 11, 2017 Appearances Season Four *America the Beautiful *Down the Rabbit Hole *Wilmington (Episode) *Providence Gallery category = Images of Stephen Bonnet (TV) ordermethod= categoryadd order = descending format = \n,%TITLE%\n,, References Category:Characters Category:18th century characters Category:Characters in Drums of Autumn Category:Characters in The Fiery Cross Category:Characters in A Breath of Snow and Ashes Category:Deceased characters Category:Irish characters Category:Characters in Season 4 Category:Male characters